


in case we die today

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Jean ingin bertahan hidup. Dia ingin semua teman-temannya bertahan hidup. Dia ingin Mikasa bertahan hidup. Namun, sekeras apa pun dia berusaha, dia tetap tidak tahu. Sekuat apa pun mereka, mereka tetap tidak tahu.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	in case we die today

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [jika kita gugur hari ini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473439) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.
> 
> Contains manga spoilers.

Jean memikirkan teman-teman dan rekan-rekannya yang telah gugur. Dalam kondisi normal, kematian bisa saja datang satu detik lagi di depannya dan dia tak akan pernah tahu akan hal itu, apalagi di tengah-tengah medan perang. Dia ingin bertahan hidup. Dia ingin semua teman-temannya bertahan hidup. Dia ingin _Mikasa_ bertahan hidup. Namun, sekeras apa pun dia berusaha, dia tetap _tidak tahu_. Sekuat apa pun mereka, mereka tetap tidak tahu. Bahkan Kapten Levi, yang merupakan prajurit paling kuat, saat ini tak diketahui kabarnya. Dari cara Floch bicara, dia harus siap menerima yang terburuk.

Mikasa masih berdiri tegak setelah menguras begitu banyak tenaga untuk bertahan hidup. Jika kesedihan karena hatinya yang terluka masih perempuan itu rasakan, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan itu. Jean tahu seberapa kuat fisik Mikasa, tetapi dia baru menyadari bahwa hatinya pun sekuat itu. Namun, dia kembali pada kemelut di kepalanya sebelum melihat Mikasa; sekuat apa pun seseorang, baik fisik maupun mentalnya, mereka tak akan pernah tahu kapan kematian akan datang. _Termasuk Mikasa._

Mereka masih harus melawan. Mereka masih harus kembali ke tengah-tengah medan perang. Mereka, Jean, Mikasa, siapa pun itu, bisa saja direnggut kematian dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

“Mikasa,” panggil Jean. Tangannya melepaskan tombak petir yang tersisa secara perlahan-lahan dan menyandarkannya pada dinding terdekat.

Mikasa menoleh padanya, sekaligus menaikkan dagu untuk langsung melihat ke arah wajahnya. Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan rasa hormat yang membuat Jean sungkan. Mikasa pasti berpikir Jean akan memberikan perintah padanya sebagai perbekalan di tengah-tengah medan perang. Jean tidak berkata apa-apa, yang dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan dengan langkah mantap untuk mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

“Ada apa?” tanya Mikasa. Muncul sekilas isyarat bingung di matanya.

Jean memegang kedua bahu Mikasa kuat-kuat. Mikasa tampak terkejut, tetapi tidak menangkis sentuhan Jean sama sekali. “Bertahanlah hidup,” ucap Jean. Kata-kata itu digetarkan kesan putus asa.

Mikasa yang tampak masih kaget hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu. Jean masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya. Pegangan itu merosot ke lengannya. Mikasa masih diam.

“Kita bisa saja mati di sini. Beberapa menit lagi,” kata Jean. Dia terdiam sejenak. Embusan napasnya terlepas dengan kuat hingga Mikasa merasakan sentuhan udara yang bergerak di pipinya. “Jika kita—aku atau kau—mati di sini …”

Jean menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia menunduk dan memajukan wajah perlahan-lahan. Mikasa pasti paham apa yang hendak dilakukannya. Jean masih memberi kesempatan bagi Mikasa untuk mendorongnya. Namun, perempuan itu hanya melepas napas yang bergetar dan memejamkan mata dengan kelopak yang bergerak-gerak.

Mikasa tidak membalas ciuman di bibirnya yang memang singkat, tetapi tidak mendorong Jean juga saat melakukannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tak ada gestur tubuh yang berarti darinya. Tubuhnya seolah-olah terpaku dan membeku. Saat Jean merangkum wajahnya di tengah kedua tangannya, dia baru bergerak untuk menengadah.

“Tapi tetaplah berusaha bertahan hidup,” ucap Jean. Suaranya dipenuhi dengan harapan.

Mikasa mengangguk. Anggukannya tampak canggung.

Jean melepaskan diri dari Mikasa. Debaran jantungnya masih terus mengentak-entak tulang rusuknya dengan keras hingga detakannya terasa sampai ke telinga. Tangannya yang terasa kebas kembali ditugaskan untuk menarik tombak petir yang satuannya memiliki berat setidaknya lima kilogram. Dia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berhenti di dekatnya.

“Jangan mati. Pasukan Pengintai membutuhkanmu,” kata Mikasa sebelum langsung berbalik dan berlari menapaki jalan ke luar bangunan.

Jean menatap kepergian Mikasa sejenak. Dia langsung sadar setelah mampu mencerna kata-kata Mikasa. Komandan Hanji dan Kapten Levi sedang tidak ada di sini. Otoritas tertinggi berada di tangannya saat ini. Dia langsung berlari, meninggalkan momen-momen emosional sejenaknya di belakang. Dia harus kembali sigap lagi.

Di luar bangunan, dia bertemu pandang dengan Mikasa. Perempuan itu masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama; respek masih memenuhi matanya. Tidak ada tatapan mencela setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bahkan, Mikasa mengangguk padanya, seolah-olah memberi isyarat bahwa perempuan itu percaya padanya sepenuhnya.

Mikasa masih menghargainya sebagai Komandan Perwira Pasukan Pengintai. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.


End file.
